


Christmas toys

by vanjie_love, writworm42



Series: Icicles [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Confessions of love lead up to a few firsts
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Icicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Christmas toys

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to writ for all of your help and for writing this with me.

Brooke loves Vanessa, like,  _ really  _ loves her. She loves her beautiful features and the way the sun highlights them when they are outside. She loves the way her brow furrows when she's in a deep sleep, like she is deep in thought. She loves how tiny she is, a perfect contrast to her tall frame. She even secretly loves how Vanessa can be so unapologetically goofy, without a care in the world. Brooke loves Vanessa as a whole, but Brooke is scared. 

Brooke has never been in such a serious relationship before. She knows that, even though it's only been two months, what they have is serious because they both feel so deeply and strongly for each other. She knows that they have been the best two months of her life. 

**_Brooke:_ ** _ hi baby, wanna come over and help me decorate my room? _

**_V:_ ** _ sure, be there in 10! _

Just like she promised, Vanessa was knocking on the door ten minutes later. Brooke opened the door, revealing her girl in her favorite sweater- soft, fuzzy, and thick wool of burgundy, and from what Brooke could tell, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Ness, it's not that cold out." Brooke laughs.

"Mary, I'm from Florida, anything less than 74° is too cold."

Brooke chuckles and pulls Vanessa in for a hug. She is instantly overwhelmed by the words that are on the tip of her tongue. She just wants to  _ tell her.  _ More than that really, she wants to scream it from the balcony. She wanted everyone to know, she just couldn't spit the words out.

"You're too cute," Brooke whispers, "now come in, we have a dorm to decorate."

Vanessa walks over to the boxes and opens to find color coordinated decorations.

"Oh you one of them, huh?" 

Brooke raises an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"One of them ladies who makes all of their decorations match."

"I like the aesthetic." Brooke shrugs.

Vanessa's face softens into a smile, "you're so cute." 

Brooke's cheeks heat up. 

_ Say it. Just say it.  _

_ Yeah, real romantic, B. _

"Well let's get to work, yeah?" Vanessa says, pulling Brooke out of her trance. 

Brooke nods and opens the boxes.

"This little tree goes on my desk." Brooke hands it to Vanessa who sets it up, "and these ornaments go on it." 

Vanessa puts those on the tree and Brooke starts putting the lights above her bed. 

"This will look so pretty at night." 

Brooke's voice sounds nervous and Vanessa feels like something is off. It seems like Brooke has something on her mind.

If only Vanessa knew. 

Vanessa was wrapping the garland around Brooke's bedpost and she noticed that Brooke was fidgeting on the bed while she strings popcorn for her little tree. 

"Brooke, you good?"

"Yes. No. Yes. I'm fine!" Her voice shook and it was obvious to Vanessa that she was lying. 

"B, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Um, I uh, I'm good, it's nothing."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows and went back to the garland. She wishes Brooke would just tell her what was going on. 

"Did I do something? Did I put something in the wrong place?" 

"No, no everything is perfect, V." Brooke tried to keep her voice calm.

A few more minutes passed and the room was quiet. 

"Hey B, look!"

Brooke looked up at her girlfriend who had the garland around her neck, modeling it like a scarf. It was so silly and Vanessa felt so lame, but when Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes, it was worth it. 

"I love you." Brooke said it before she could stop herself. 

Vanessa paused, "what?" 

"I-uh-" Brooke sighs, "Vanessa, I love you. I didn't know how to tell you or whether I should tell you yet, or what you would say when I did tell you and I-"

Brooke is cut off by Vanessa's lips on hers. She pulls back seconds later. 

"I love you too, B. I love you so much. I knew something was bothering you."

"I've been wanting to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"Me neither, Brookie. But that was perfect. I love you."

Brooke repeated  _ I love you  _ over and over in between soft kisses against Vanessa's lips. 

"I'm gonna get back to the garland, then we can get dinner."

Brooke nods and goes back to her popcorn.

Out of nowhere, Vanessa starts to sing. It was not something Brooke has really heard her do before.

" _ All I want for Christmas…..is diiiiiicccccck!" _

Brooke's head snapped up, "what?" 

Vanessa's response is just giggles. 

"Nessa, sorry, I don't have one of those."

"I don't- I wasn't-"

"But maybe we can fix that?" Brooke raises her eyebrows as she examines Vanessa's face. 

Confusion and uncertainty filled her eyes. 

"C'mon," Brooke says, "I want to take you somewhere."

\--

Vanessa’s grip is crushing Brooke’s hand and she can’t help but wonder if she’s made a mistake. 

They’re standing outside the Lion’s Den, its sign beckoning them to come in and windows decorated for Christmas with fake snow and mannequins in Santa-like lingerie. It’s one of the tamer displays the shop has had, so it’s a little concerning that even that is making Vanessa’s eyes go as big as dinner plates and her cheeks red from more than just the cold.

“Ness, you okay?” Brooke frowns down at her girlfriend, who swallows hard.

“Yeah, I am, I’m just--I’ve just--Well, the thing is--”

It dawns on Brooke right in that moment, the nerves and the embarrassment and even the doubt from before suddenly making total sense.

“Vanessa… Have you ever, like… Actually been to a store like this?” 

Vanessa’s face flushes from pink to scarlet, and she shifts on her feet, the crunch of the snow under her far too loud for the awkward silence that’s risen in the air. 

_ Oh my God.  _ It can’t be--no, she wouldn’t have sung that song if--

“You’ve used a dildo before though, right? Or a vibe? Even just a bullet?” Brooke can’t fight the awe and surprise in her voice, because  _ everyone’s _ used these, right? Especially someone like Vanessa, who’s always so loud and lewd and good with her tongue. Though she supposes it’s possible that Vanessa’s been fine with her hand up until now, or Brooke’s, but it’s true that Brooke’s never even penetrated her yet. So maybe it’s possible that tongues and hands on her clit are the  _ only _ thing Vanessa’s ever used. 

“I’ve never used any of those before.” Vanessa bites her lip, her voice quiet, and it’s Brooke’s turn to blush and wish that the ground would open and swallow her up, because she’s not wondering if she’s made a mistake anymore--she  _ definitely _ has.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring it on you--we can just leave, we don’t have to go in…” she starts, but strangely enough, she’s surprised all over again when Vanessa’s head snaps up and she shakes her head.

“I wanna try it. At least, maybe just the clit stuff at first. Warm me up for fingers in me, you know? ‘Cause I think… I think you’re someone I wanna try it with.” 

Someone walks by at that moment and frowns at them, but says nothing as they pick up their speed and hurry past, and suddenly, Brooke is acutely aware that as huge as this conversation is, it’s in the middle of a sidewalk. 

“I’m thrilled, and I wanna talk about that more, but not outside, yeah? So d’you wanna go home, or inside?” 

Vanessa looks back in the window, then takes a sharp breath in, exhaling hard. 

“Yeah, let’s… Let’s go inside.”

The door jingles as they push past, but aside from a quick glance up, none of the staff acknowledge Brooke and Vanessa’s presence. It’s something Brooke is grateful for as she steers Vanessa away from a display of realistic-looking cocks before the shorter woman has a chance to get an eyeful of them, because despite her earlier song, Brooke knows for a fact that those veiny surfaces will probably get Vanessa shaking. Of course, she’s not lucky enough for everything to go without a hitch; the minute she catches the vibes in the corner, she realizes what they’re next to: a huge wall of monster cocks.

“What the  _ fuck. _ ” Vanessa scans a row of Pussy Annihilator 500s, her eyes widening again as she brings one closer, reading the “ _ 13 inches of man, 4 inches of stretch for her. Safe for anal”  _ label. “These are jokes, right? Like, no one actually uses these?” 

“Well…” Brooke sucks air through her teeth, trying to think of what to say; it’s probably not a good time right now to burst Vanessa’s bubble and tell her that yes, some people do. Then again, she’s got to break the sudden tension  _ somehow _ .

“I mean, you  _ did _ say you wanted dick for Christmas.” 

Vanessa looks at Brooke with daggers in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. “Baby, you come anywhere near me with thirteen inches of man, you can have dick for Christmas all by yourself.” 

Brooke knows she’s serious, so she just pulls Vanessa along. 

“So, these are probably a little more your speed.” Brooke and Vanessa stop at the vibrator display, Brooke pointing down to the bullets to bring Vanessa’s attention away from the g-spot models that are level with the smaller woman’s face. Unfortunately, it’s not quite enough--Vanessa keeps staring, and an anxious look takes over her face.

“You know I’m not ready for these yet, right? Like you’re not gonna make me--”

“Ness, here. Focus down here.” Brooke points again, and Vanessa follows the gesture this time, visibly relaxing when she sees the other display. “These don’t go anywhere in you, okay? Just on your clit, like you said you wanted to try.”

“Okay.” Vanessa nods, and it should be a satisfactory response, but for some reason, Brooke can’t help but feel like it’s not.

“Hey.” she grabs Vanessa by the shoulder, turns her around and looks her in the eyes. “Hey. It’s okay, babe. We don’t have to buy anything at all if you’ve changed your mind. I’m not some monster, Ness. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I would  _ never _ let someone as amazing as you go because of a stupid toy. You’re enough for me, okay? More than that. You’re  _ amazing _ to me, and always will be. I promise.” 

Vanessa looks at her for a moment, but then relaxes, nodding with a much more easy look, reassured look in her eyes. 

  
  


“You right, these are much better.” she breathes out a little sigh as she turns back to the vibes, and Brooke relaxes too, because it’s gonna be okay. Thank God. 

“Y’know, this one’s kinda cute.” Vanessa crouches down to grab a little pink box off the rack, handing it over for Brooke to inspect. Vanessa’s right--the picture on the front  _ is _ cute, a little bullet made of purple silicone that advertises itself as “a perfect beginner’s vibe” across the top. And when Brooke flips the box over to read the details on the back, it only gets better--the toy has three settings, and lasts an hour on the highest one. It works when it’s charging, too; in other words, it’s kind of got everything they might need. 

Plus, it’s on sale for fifty, which is  _ definitely _ a bonus. 

“You wanna go with this one?” she asks, but she’s not dumb; she knows what Vanessa’s gonna say even before the grin spreads on the brunette’s face.

“Let’s ring ‘er up, bitch.” 

“Alright.” Brooke returns the grin as she helps Vanessa up, planting a quick kiss on her temple. “I love you, Ness.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Vanessa rolls her eyes, but gets up on her tiptoes to kiss Brooke on the lips, her smile full of joy. “I love you, too.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
